Sailor Chaos
by Amy L. Rose
Summary: when Amy became Sailor Chaos
1. Default Chapter

When Amy became Sailor Chaos  
  
By Crystel Snow AKA Amy L. Rose  
  
I do not one Amy, sonic, or the rest of the group.  
  
In a distant corner of the planet called Mobius, near a mysterious place called Never Lake, was an area known as Panic Zone. Here was located a small community which included one of Mobius' smallest orphanages. And it is here in this orphanage that we find our young heroine, a certain pink 13- year-old hedgehog named Amy Rose...  
  
Amy did not know who her parents were or exactly how long she had been here at this orphanage. Over the years, she had discovered she had a talent for tarot cards. As she began to discover more and more of her abilities, she realized that she had a particular talent for predicting events related to the nearby Little Planet. The Little Planet appeared over Never Lake for one month every year. It was home to the very powerful Time Stones! Amy had found that, among other things, she could predict almost the exact moment when the Little Planet would appear over Never Lake. She often wondered just what sort of connection she had to that place. Was she born there? Amy just did not know, but she hoped shed find the answers.  
  
This particular day, Amy was sitting in the room that she shared with her good friend' another Hedgehog named Crystel. Crystel was reading a newspaper while Amy was studying her favorite deck of tarot cards. As Amy pulled a card from the deck and studied it, a puzzled look came across her face.  
  
"Hey Crystel! It says that I'm going to meet somebody today who will change my life!"  
  
"That sounds good!" Crystel said. "Maybe it mean somebody's finally going to take you out of this place!"  
  
"I don't know!" Amy placed down a nether card "the cards are showing... love?"  
  
"Love?! You don't mean it!"  
  
"That's what they say!" Amy said. Then Amy stared a new spread. "Hay Crystel the cards say that the little planet is here! Do you want to go with me to see it?" "No I can't I have to do the dishes. Go with out me Amy." "Ok see you later." Amy said as she ran out the door. 5 mins. Later. Amy was walking down a path when she spotted a plain. There was a fox with 2 tails working on it. Amy was about to leave when from the side of the plane there appeared a Hedgehog! Not just any Hedgehog either, but Sonic! The famous Hedgehog who had thwarted Dr.Eggman so many times! Amy could hardly believe her eyes! Could this be whom she was supposed to meet today? It couldn't be just coincidence that their paths should just cross like this after what the cards had told her that morning. The cards that were never wrong!  
  
'Well' Amy thought 'I guess I could at least find out why they're here!' She approached the plane.  
  
"How's it coming, Tails?" Sonic asked somewhat impatiently.  
  
"Real good! We'll be back in the air before you know it!"  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice behind Sonic said.  
  
Sonic jumped back. He spun around to see a young girl Hedgehog!  
  
"A girl?!" Sonic said "Hey girly, don't you know better than to sneak up on a Hedgehog like that?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Amy responded. "I just wanted to know what you were doing here... uhhh... Sonic?"  
  
"Ohh, well, yeah, I'm Sonic! Sorry I barked at ya just then! Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Amy Rose!"  
  
"Well.... Uhhhh.... Nice to meet you Amy!" Sonic looked at her. 'Yes, nice to meet you indeed.' He thought. Sonic snapped out of it 'No time for me to be thinking about that now!' He thought.  
  
"And I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me 'Tails!'"  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Tails!" Amy said. "So, just what were you two doing out here?"  
  
"Well, our plane ran into a little trouble!" Tails said, pointing to the wing. "Yeah!" added Sonic "And we're in a hurry to get to Never Lake!"  
  
"Never Lake?! I know where that is! Actually, that's where I was going!" said Amy.  
  
"Really?" said Sonic.  
  
"Yeah! I can lead you there! C'mon!"  
  
"Now wait a minute, girly!" said Sonic "We're not going to Never Lake to sightsee! It could be dangerous! Eggman might be there! Me and Tails got wind that he was looking for the Time Stones and."  
  
"Don't worry about me! Besides, you said you were in a hurry and I know a fast way their." Sonic took Tails aside "What do you think, Tails?"  
  
"Go on, Sonic! I'll stay here and fix the tornado and catch up later!" Tails whispered to Sonic: "Besides, I think she likes you!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, this is no time to be thinking of any of that!" Sonic looks back at Amy "She is cute, though!"  
  
"Sooooo?"  
  
"Sooooo, you get to work on fixing that wing, and I'll go to Never Lake with Amy." Sonic walks back toward Amy "Okay, lead the way, Amy!" "Alright! Just follow me! I'm sure the famous Sonic will have no trouble keeping up!" "Huh? HA! No trouble at all!"  
  
Tails watched them disappear down the path. "Poor Sonic! He's in love! I can tell by how he looked at Amy! He's just too ignorant about girls to know it!" Amy led Sonic down a hidden path to Never Lack. "So Sonic how are you going to get on Little Planet? I mean its flouting above the lack." "Don't wary about that. Are we oh most there?" "Were here." Sonic looked up and there was Little Planet." Nice work Amy!" "Thanks Sonic." As Amy and Sonic looked Metal Sonic arrived and grabbed Amy! "SONIC HELP ME PLEASE!" Before Sonic can act Amy and Metal Sonic were gone.  
  
Ch 2 Amy meets Eggman  
  
"Let me go you hank of junk!" yelled Amy as she was taking to the Little Planet. Amy could do nothing to stop Metal Sonic. She just had to set there and weight. As Amy weighted a fat man came in and said "well if isn't the princess if this planet." Amy than asked, "how are you? And what do you mean princess of this planet?" "Oh my name is Dr.Eggman. And you are the princess of this world. Aren't you?" now Eggman looked at Amy. "I don't know I have been in an orphanage for as long as I can remember." Eggman pressed a button on his arm and Metal Sonic came in. "Ah my creation. Bring this girl to the lab." "WHAT?! What are you going to do to me?" "just an experiment with the time stones my dear." "what kind if experiment you egg freak." "You'll see." As metal sonic went to grab Amy she hit him with a hammer that came out of a ring (the royal family ring) on her right ring finger. Amy bashed Metal Sonic on the head and ran out of the fortress. "GET HER METAL SONIC!!" yelled Eggman. As Amy ran she came a crease a hidden room she remembered from her days in the palace, wish was now the fortress. Amy pulled on a torch and the wall moved to the right showing a hidden room. Amy went went in to the room and closed the door. Amy looked around the room apparently Eggman had not found this room. Amy remembered this place she had seen it in a dream of her past. Amy went to a panting of the royal family. Amy realized her mom dad and bro(sadly he is dead). Amy then remembered that her mom was a heroine if the kingdom and she had given her the pen that made her the heroine she was. Amy went over to a box. the box was round and pink. the word on the front was 'princess'. Amy pulled the lid off and there was the pen. the pen was purple with a pink heart (the middle of the heart hade a pink crystal) on top and on top if that was a crown. When Amy grabbed the pen she hade a vision.  
  
*******Amy's vision******* Standing in front of Amy was her mother. "Amy if your seeing this that manes that I am not a round to tall you how to use this pen. all you have to do is say the words "chaos crystal power." then you are the new heroine of the little planet. good luck Amy"  
  
*******end of vision*******  
  
Amy haled the pen high and said "CHAOS CRYSTAL POWER!" Amy's body was now glowing white with gold dust sparking around her. Her pen then let out a gold lace that warped around her torso, then her arm, flowed by her legs. when the lace vanished Amy was now wearing a sailor suit with the top of the pen setting on a gold bow, a gold skirt, gold boots that went up to her knees, white gloves that went up to her elbows the top of wish had gold bands on it. Amy then looked up and a par of crystal earrings and a gold tiara sparkled in to place. After Amy was done Metal Sonic brook down the door. Amy looked at him then put her hands together and in a glow of bright pink light a six-color ball appeared in her hands. "CHAOS ATOM BALL SMASH!" Amy said as she throws the ball at metal sonic wish made him stop moving! "SAILOR CHAOS FLASH!" Amy then vanished and landed in front of sonic "how are you?" asked sonic. "A miss Rose tolled me that one of her friends named Sonic The Hedgehog was in hear and asked me to tell him that she is ok. And to tell you that she needs your help." said Sailor Chaos(Amy). "ok were is she?" "by the bioplane." "thank you. what is your name?" "I'm Sailor Chaos. defender of those how can't fight for them self's."?" "Bye Sonic. SAILOR CHAOS FLASH!" Then she was gone. as Amy showed up by the bioplane she put the pen top back on the pen and went back to being just Amy Rose. Then Sonic showed up to find tails putting a blanket on a past out Amy Rose. "Hay Tails. Is she ok?" "Yes Sonic she was out when I found her." 'thank you Sailor Chaos' thought Sonic as he moved Amy into the plane.  
  
THE END  
  
***R&R what you think I might make a sequel but for now: Later.:)*** 


	2. SAILOR CHAOS MEETS SAILOR ACORN

SAILOR CHAOS: MEAT SAILOR ACORN

BY AMY L. ROSE

Sailor Chaos walks in to talk to you the reader "I hope you like the story." Amy L. Rose comes up and says, "I'm just a school kid so updates will take a bit of time I don't own sonic or the rest. If owned them Amy and Shadow would be an item. ;) I'm also working on a story called "Heroes of Crystal Arcadia -Legacy Of the Gamemistess" (people part of the Arcadia fics let me know if I can use your characters. R&R me if I can.)." Sailor Chaos looks at Amy L. Rose "I can't believe you." (ALR) "What?" (SC) "You're working on a fic that I'm not in!!" (ALR) "I didn't say you're not in a Crystal Arcadia world." (SC) "OH" (ALR) "On with the fic!" (SC) "O.K."

Ch 1

When we last left Amy she was out cold in tails' plane. Tails and sonic were bringing Amy to knothole.

When Tails landed the bioplane Sonic took Amy to meet Princess Sally. "Sonic your back. Are you ok? And how is your friend?" Amy went up to Sally and said, "My name is Princess Amy Rose. Nice to meat you Princess Sally." "Mis. Rose do you have evidence that you are a princess?" "Yes I do." Amy showed Sally her ring. "Well its nice to have a nether princess to talk to. Sonic you may leave us." as sonic left Sally asked "So how did you meet Sonic?" "Sonic saved me from Robotnic." "Oh" "Sally do you have a pen that looks some thing like this one?" asked Amy showing Sally her pen.

"Why yes I do why?" "Well go get it and I will show you." Sally left and came back with the pen. Amy looked at it. It looked like her's but the gem was shaped like an acorn. "Sally holed your pen high and say acorn crystal power. Ok?" Sally did so. "ACORN CRYSTAL POWER!!" Sally was now glowing white with purple sparkles her pen then covered her body with a purple ribbon it then faded sally was in a sailor sout like Amy but purple. "I was right. Sally you are Sailor Acorn." "But how did you know?" "Let me show you" Amy pulled out her pen "CHAOS CRYSTEL POWER!" Amy was white with gold sparkles around her. Her was then covered in a gold lace and when it was gone she was sailor chaos. "That's how I know." Amy and Sally were now having a vision.

Vision

Chaos and Acorn were looking at there moms S.M (sally's mom) "Sally you have to work with Amy to bring freedom to our land." A.M "Girls you can not let anyone know you are Sailor Chaos and Sailor Acne for that puts you in grave danger." S.M A.M "Good luck girls."

End

There was a nock on the door as the girls changed back "Come in." said Sally. Sonic came in "Your highnesses Robotnic is sending bots out to find knothole and they are getting closer!" Amy looked at Sally "Well then send out people to stop then." said Sally. "Yes mama." with that Sonic left. "Sally we should help them." "Of coarse" Amy and Sally became Chaos and Acorn and went to battle.

Ch 2

Robotnic meets Sailor Chaos and

Sailor Acorn coming soon


End file.
